<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>vodka kisses by pendragonpants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292340">vodka kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants'>pendragonpants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Tom Wambsgans, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Episode: s1e06 Which Side Are You On?, Fluff, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Greg Hirsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol can really loosen the lips and sometimes, the truth is what you want to hear. Tom drunkenly confesses to Greg at the club and they decide to make the most out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>vodka kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/gifts">100dabbo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas Irie! I love you so much and you deserve the world and I hope you enjoy this fic! I hope you find this tomgreg fic to your liking &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He takes you to this fucking club, gets you vodka with a gold leaf and dances like a total idiot but he’s your Tom. Did it really matter that he’s engaged to Shiv? Maybe, maybe not, but for now, you’ve got him to yourself and you have to make the best of it.</p><p>The lights are bright and flashy, displaying so many colours and the music is so loud he could barely hear himself think and he’s not used to this, this rich lifestyle. There’s this tightness in his chest and it’s a good tightness. One that is a longing tightness, a hungry and desperate need to be wanted and to be appreciated. Greg could only hope Tom wasn’t treating him for the sake of doing so.</p><p>Their dinner was an intimate moment between them, eating songbirds with napkins on their heads, ignoring the strange stares and piercing eyes and they connected. Greg finally felt that their friendship was more than a nicety and an actual friendship. Maybe not a very healthy one but a friendship nonetheless. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell in his ear and he jumped, turning to face the person.</p><p>“Come on Greg! Have some more vodka!” Tom says while moving his hips obscenely and gripping Greg by the shoulder, pulling him down to his level and pouring vodka into his glass, spilling most of it onto his hand and the floor.</p><p>Greg stumbled over to a couch, falling onto it, drunk but still having some common sense and awareness. He sipped the vodka, relishing in the burn when it went down his throat. God, rich people were so cool, he thought. This burn was expensive, not that rancid sear that cheap gas station vodka gave. Tom was utterly inebriated, giggling as he tripped over his own feet and sat next to Greg, sitting so close to him Greg could feel the heat of his breath on his neck. A comforting feeling, one that told him that Tom wanted to be near him.</p><p>Tom crossed his legs over Greg’s long ones, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and was smiling constantly. He laughed as he poured vodka in his mouth, grinning cheesily at Greg. He was slightly taken aback by this action, it was very unlike Tom. If Greg had done this to him, the other man would have probably slapped him and called him names. To tell the truth, Greg liked it when Tom insulted him, not because he got off on it, but because it was Tom’s way of saying ‘Hey, I notice you’ even though it was probably a weird way of saying it. He spoke to Greg differently and that was special. </p><p>“Hey, I’m not Shiv, you know,” Greg says, pushing Tom’s leg off of his. He didn’t want to get on Shiv’s bad side, she was a terrifying woman and he didn’t want to end up six feet underground. In response to that, Tom put his leg back onto Greg’s, a smug and self-satisfactory smirk on his face. Greg rolled his eyes, there was no point fighting with the condescending man.</p><p>“Of course not. You’re better than Shiv.”</p><p>Greg made a disapproving face, chalking Tom’s strange behaviour to his drunkenness but it was the look of dead seriousness in Tom’s startlingly intense blue eyes that made him swallow nervously and question him.</p><p>“What do you mean, Tom? You’re engaged! Are you trying to get me into trouble?”</p><p>Tom sighed, the alcohol was loosening his lips and he was in a good mood. He’d been waiting to tell the truth for a long while, ever since he met Greg. He hoped that the other man would pick up on his advances but clearly, he was still as naive and oblivious as he was when he first met him. Stupid, but vaguely endearing.</p><p>“Greg, I like you,” He paused, taking his time to speak.</p><p>“You do?” He stuttered, looking down at his glass and back up at Tom, huffing with a mixture of disbelief and anticipation.</p><p>Greg was exhilarated, doing his best not to show it but the glimmer of hope and flickers of excitement gave it away. He finished the last bit of clear liquid, staring straight into Tom’s eyes, eager to hear what he had to say.</p><p>“You know Shiv, she can be...difficult to deal with. You, on the other hand, are a total fuckhead but I like that.”</p><p>“Oh, so I’m a fuckhead?” Greg playfully teased, nudging the smaller man until Tom shoved him back, laughing hysterically.</p><p>“Yeah, you are!” He stopped, patting his pockets and scanning the table for something before jumping back into the conversation. </p><p>“Do you want to do some coke?”</p><p>Greg shook his head, gently taking the box out of Tom’s hands. “Not tonight. You’re already so drunk.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Tom mumbled, shifting closer to Greg and tucking his face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his subtle woodsy cologne and whispering into his ear, “Do you want to dance with me?”</p><p>Greg was frozen in his seat, arousal tickling him and he gave an unsure smile, responding with an awkward ‘Sure’. It was rather amusing how Tom leapt from one conversation topic to the other and behaved like a small child. </p><p>Tom yanked him off his feet, dragging him up to a darker, less crowded part of the club so that they could have some privacy, away from prying eyes.</p><p>Greg moved his arms self-consciously, eyebrows knitting when Tom started to really get into the mood, shaking his head and waving his arms like an idiot.</p><p>“Loosen up, Greg! You dance like Logan, bless his rich ass,”</p><p>“Tom, I don’t feel comfortable doing this. I’m out of my comfort zone here!” Greg whined.</p><p>Tom stopped his uncoordinated dancing and held Greg by the arms, looking dead into his eyes. He remained silent which unnerved Greg a little bit. He slowly pushed the taller man against the wall and reached out to hold the nape of his neck. The pair moved ever so tentatively, unsure of whether to advance or make the first move. Their faces were so close and finally, they kissed, with Greg having to bend down to reach the shorter man.</p><p>Tom tasted of sweet vodka, of power and confidence and Greg ran his hands up and down his back, fingers trailing the expensive material and his delicious masculine cologne was so captivating, the scent filling his head and clouding all rational thought.</p><p>He bit the other man’s lips, exhaling softly every few moments when they broke apart, only to move back into it with more passion and vigour. </p><p>“What about Shiv?” Greg murmured into Tom’s ear.</p><p>“Forget Shiv, just focus on us.”</p><p>Tom gazed into his eyes, chewing on his lip nervously, waiting to see how Greg would react to his comment.</p><p>Despite the ear-splitting music and everything being so chaotic around them Greg only had eyes for Tom. His surroundings were a blur and the only clear thing he saw and wanted to see was Tom. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Tom breathed a sigh of relief and held Greg by the lapels of his jacket, leaning his head onto his chest and hearing the steady pound of his heartbeat. His heart rate began to race the moment he did that and he wrapped his arms around the other man in a warm embrace.</p><p>Muted sniffles began to escape from Tom and his whole body began to quiver and shake as he tried to prevent himself from sobbing. Greg’s eyes widened in alarm and he held Tom even closer, protecting him.</p><p>“Tom? What’s wrong? Are you alright?”</p><p>Tom exhaled shakily, “I think Shiv might be cheating on me.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s just a feeling,” He said, trying not to look at Greg.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Greg shushed, placing his head on top of Tom’s, hugging him.</p><p>He held Tom’s face, cupping it tenderly and wiping his tears away with his thumb. “Tom Wamsgans, you’re special and she doesn’t deserve you. I love you, man.”</p><p>“Really?” A flicker of laughter crossed Tom’s face and he hugged Greg, taking in deep breaths to calm himself.</p><p>“Should I get the car to take you home?”</p><p>“Come home with me, please?”</p><p>Greg nodded, allowing himself to be led by Tom out of the club. As they sat in the car next to each other, Tom placed his hand on top of Greg’s as he looked out of the window, watching the condensation on the glass.</p><p>“Thank you. And uh, if Shiv asks, I wasn’t here,” Greg clarified with the driver, waving him off as he held Tom upright so he wouldn’t collapse onto the pavement.</p><p>“Let’s get you inside.”</p><p>“You’re one tall gangly fuck, you know,” Tom slurred, clutching Greg’s arm tightly.</p><p>Greg gasped in amazement as he looked at their house, it was gorgeous. He could tell that Shiv had chosen most of the decor and art as it gave him that <em>Siobhan</em> vibe.</p><p>“Would you fuck me?”</p><p>“Huh?” Greg nearly dropped Tom after hearing that. He regained his composure and continued to bring Tom to the bedroom, hoping that the question he asked was just a passing comment and not anything serious.</p><p>“Yes, you heard me.”</p><p>“I...I don’t know, Tom. What about Shiv?”</p><p>“Agh, fuck Shiv. She won’t be home until tomorrow morning. You and I have the whole place to ourselves.”</p><p>“Tom, I…” He paused, gesturing with his hands in a frenzy.</p><p>Tom guffawed, “Are you a virgin? Greg Hirsh the virgin.”</p><p>“No!” He responded, “I just never had sex with a man before.”</p><p>Tom rolled his eyes, giving Greg a nonchalant look, “Well, neither have I but whatever.”</p><p>Tom began to clumsily take off his clothes, making a noise that indicated that Greg should do the same.</p><p>He lay naked on the bed and Greg took a deep breath in, steadying himself before joining Tom on the bed. God, the sheets were so soft and the mattress was perfect. Tom was a lucky man.</p><p>“Okay, Greg. Do your thing.”</p><p>“Tom? What do you mean?”</p><p>“Fuck me, you idiot!”</p><p>Greg squirted some lube onto his hand, raising his eyebrows when he saw the cost of the lube. Impressive. </p><p>He rubbed it along his member, making sure that he wasn’t being stingy and ensuring that his cock was well-lubricated.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“Hurry up man! You’re so slow!” Tom huffed impatiently.</p><p>Greg patiently eased his way into Tom’s hole, the ring of muscle expanding as Greg thrust himself in.</p><p>“Tom, you’re so fucking tight.”</p><p>“Sh, don’t talk, just,” Tom said, cutting off his sentence as Greg began to pull in and out.</p><p>It was extremely gentle, but there was some force to it as well, as Greg rocked his hips forward, wrapping his arms around Tom’s slender body and breathing in his warm scent and musk.</p><p>“You’re good at this, Greg.”</p><p>“I am?”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>Greg pushed himself in deeper, hitting Tom’s prostate which elicited a long keen from the other man. The whole room smelt of sex, sweat and a combination of their colognes and Tom began to moan softly, encouraging Greg to keep doing what he was doing.</p><p>He was hitting the sweet spot and it was just so pleasurable, he never felt this way when he had sex with Shiv. Both Greg and he were rock hard, leaking pre-come that stained the sheets.</p><p>Greg started to kiss Tom’s neck, sucking onto the lobe of his ear and nibbling on it cheekily and coquettishly.</p><p>Tom began to moan vociferously, louder and louder and Greg thrust harder and harder. He grabbed Tom by the shoulder, gripping him tightly as the heat of arousal warmed his abdomen and he could feel the blood rushing to his head.</p><p>Tom began to shift himself towards Greg, so that more of him could be inside him and to feel him, to adore him, to thank him. He was so precious.</p><p>After hitting Tom’s prostate a couple more times, a grunt from the man indicated he was about to come and so was Greg. Both men were on the verge of their orgasms and began to pant heavily, matching each other’s movements and ferocity until Greg spilt his seed into Tom.</p><p>Tom held on for a few more moments before releasing with a loud cry, coming all over the sheets and onto his stomach.</p><p>“Woah. That was fucking amazing,” Greg grinned, pulling out and laying next to Tom to look him in the eye.</p><p>“I agree. Motherfucker, my ass hurts!”</p><p>Both men burst into laughter, giggling hysterically until their stomachs ached and their eyes began to water. </p><p>“Let’s get cleaned up. We have to change the sheets before Shiv comes back.”</p><p>They both stumbled to the shower, and of course, their bathroom was as pristine as the rest of the house. Spotless, not a speck of dirt and it smelled fresh like lemongrass and green tea. He’d have to ask Tom how he gets his bathroom to be so clean.</p><p>Hot water sprayed onto both of them, Greg having to bend down to get his hair wet. Tom laughed at this, splashing water onto the other man. He poured some shampoo into his hand, gesturing for Greg to lean closer to him.</p><p>“Bend down.”</p><p>Greg did as Tom asked and was silent as the other man began to shampoo his hair, rubbing the roots gently and scrubbing his hair properly. Even drunk, Tom could give a good head massage.</p><p>“Do you want me to do that for you?”</p><p>Tom shrugged, “Why not, but don’t get it in my eyes!”</p><p>Greg tried to do the same thing as Tom but gave up eventually. He wasn’t as skilled as the other man and judging by his winces, he was probably doing more damage.</p><p>They spent a while in there, just relishing in the other’s company and thinking of what they had just done.</p><p>After sloppily changing the sheets, they both lay down together with Tom huddling in the crook of Greg’s neck again and slinging his arm over the taller man. It was a good feeling.</p><p>“We’re not going to tell Shiv, are we?”</p><p>“No. Of course not.”</p><p>“I love you, man.”</p><p>“I love you too, Tom.”</p><p>They both fell asleep pretty quickly as a result of the alcohol and for once, Tom had sweet dreams.</p><p>*</p><p>Greg woke up before Tom did, his head pounding from the hangover. He scrambled to get out of the bed, realising he had to get out before Shiv came home. He pulled on his clothes and grabbed his belongings and rushed out of the bedroom, stopping just as his hand held the doorknob of the entrance. </p><p>He walked back into the bedroom, brushing Tom’s hair out of his face before planting a kiss on his forehead, snickering when the man snored softly, He’d tease Tom about that soon.</p><p>“Bye, Tom. Thank you.”</p><p>He left the apartment, hailing a cab to go straight to the office.</p><p>*</p><p>“Tom? Tom! Wake up!”</p><p>A sharp female voice snapped Tom out of his sleep and he sat up, staring straight at Shiv and he shrieked in surprise, whipping his head to look at the side of the bed where Greg was supposed to be. He couldn’t let Greg get into trouble.</p><p>“Greg!” He cried out in surprise.</p><p>“Greg? Tom, are you alright?” Her eyebrows were knitted in confusion and she stood over him with her arms crossed, the beginnings of an annoyed glare appearing on her face.</p><p>“Yes, yes I am. I just…” He stuttered, hoping Shiv didn’t catch them together and chased Greg out.</p><p>“Okay? You need more sleep, Tom. I’m going to grab a bite now. I just came home.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Tom still scanned the room, looking for Greg. He probably woke up earlier and left before Shiv could come back.</p><p>His fiancée paused before exiting the room, questioning him, “Did you get new cologne? I don’t recognise this particular scent.”</p><p>Tom scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, I, uh, tried it out at a shop yesterday. It didn’t suit me.”</p><p>Shiv nodded, leaving the room. Tom flopped back onto his pillow, exhaling in relief. It was pretty late in the morning already and he figured she stayed at a hotel for the night. Well, it didn’t matter if she cheated on him or not, since he did the same. </p><p>His secret lover wasn’t going to be found out. And if Shiv did find out eventually, they’d settle it like grown adults.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed the fic, they mean so much to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>